Loreck
Move fast, Strike Hard. Win. - Victor Platoon Motto Overview Loreck is the XO of the Fourth Company, Third Battalion, Second Regiment of the 203rd legion, and commanding officer of its First Platoon, which he informally refers to as 'Victor platoon'. Brash Imperial Storm Trooper Officer, fine physical specimen, leader at heart, cares more about his men and the mission than impressing superiors. Loreck enjoys a variety of physical sports, especially grav-ball and is a prolific carouser. He has a particular hatred for pirates. Feel free to meet up with him and RP!;) Biography Enlisted 12 ABY, trained on Carida. Veteran of the Imperial Blitzkrieg and Dacan Civil War. Daily Life (Three Advancement Points) Typical Day: Average life of an Imperial officer + Extra gym time. Planning, training, conducting ops, reports, etc. What daily activity gives your character the most pleasure? Gym time is where he can decompress and let off steam. On land, heading to the bar for some carousing. What daily activity does your character hate the most? Incessant reports to senior officer echelons removed from reality on the ground. The Highs (Two Advancement Points) When was the best time of your life, when you felt on top of the world, like you could really have it all? What was it that made you feel so great, what did it take to get there? The best time of his life was his time spent playing grav-ball, he attended the academy at Carida. His athleticism was quickly noted and he was quickly talked into moving to the fast track to action by joining the Storm trooper corps and going through training there. It took a lot of effort and determination, but he made it through the training and became an outstanding trooper. What is your biggest accomplishment so far, the thing you're most proud of yourself for achieving? How hard did you have to work for it? What did you have to overcome? What was the reward? His biggest accomplishment so far is being promoted up the ranks and taking over XO for fourth company, third batallion, second regiment of the 203rd Legion (He unofficially refers to 1st platoon as Victor platoon). Motto: Move Fast, Strike Hard. Win. Had to overcome numerous engagements and the ardor of ST life to rise up the ranks. ' ' The Lows (Three Advancement Points) Describe your lowest point - when you were the most vulnerable, had the most to lose. When you hit rock bottom. What happened? What did it feel like behind the face you put on, when you felt like you were unraveling? His most vulnerable point is knowing that his family and their business is struggling with marauders in the shipping lanes, he attributes the rise in piracy to the rebellion. One of his brothers has not been heard from for years and his parents write him about encounters often. Its hard to keep all the balls in the air when everything is falling apart around you. Something - or someone - is bound to get overlooked or neglected. Who did you let down, or abandon? How do you feel about that? He feels that in the short term, he is letting his family down, as he could be another gun out there, but knows that he is able to bring more might against the rebels and eventually the pirates that prey on the space lanes. At the end of this war, good will be served and order restored. When you're falling, you'll grab hold of whatever lifeline you can find. What did you cling to during your dark time? Did you make a friend who was wrong in all the right ways? Join a cult, or a gang? Take up smoking? Suffocate your troubles with food, or drown them in alcohol? Describe the coping strategy you used. During his down time, Loreck will cling to fast women and alcohol. However, he never lets this interfere with his duty and has things fully under control…for now. Plans Big and Small (Two Advancement Points) Set three aspirations for yourself: Short term (something you want to accomplish in the next few weeks): Take command, set policy, ensure that all the NCOs and junior officers are loyal to him and the cause. Medium term (something you want to accomplish in the next month or two): Make Victor company consummate winners, the go to company for the Restoration, the vanguard, the elite. Training and to take care of his men/accomplish the mission. Long term (something you want to work towards over the course of the next year): Continuing to rise up the ranks, employ the might of the imperial war machine Where do you see yourself in ten years? What do you need to do to get there? What stands in your way, and how do you propose to resolve those obstacles? As a colonel or general, commanding an appropriate number of troops, so long as he does his duty and serves valiantly in the Restoration, he assumes he will rise up the ranks. Political Views (Seven Advancement Points) Why did you decide to join the Empire, what prompted it? Which branch did you enter? What did you think it would be like? How close was that expectation to the reality? How do you feel about the decision now? He decided to join the empire because sports and the academy at Carida are highly lauded and desirable for a young man to attend. Also he wanted to serve. He was promptly talked into the ST corp. It was tougher than he thought it would be, but he survived and thrived, having a win at all costs attitude to everything he pursues. He is happy with the decision, being a consummate soldier, he lives to serve seeing it as a being part of something bigger than himself and ultimately working to restore order to the galaxy. The Galactic Empire is an evil tyrannical government - what's the worst thing the Empire has ever made you do, and how did you rationalize it to yourself? Putting down slave revolts, turning the empire’s might against weaker opponents, extermination operations. While he sees that as undesirable, they are necessary to one day restore order to the trillions of beings in the galaxy. (Can’t make an omelet without breaking a few eggs…) Have you ever disobeyed an order? Why did you disobey, and what happened? He can be brash at times if he doesn’t think enough action is being taken to ensure victory. He has been known to step in when a senior officer is paralyzed by fear or caution. This often leads to success. The Neo-Imperial movement is a secret, and treasonous, political affiliation. Some members are true believes, others joined for pragmatic reasons and some were made offers they couldn't refuse. Why did you join the Restoration of the New Order? What happened to bring you to the attention of the movement? He joined the restoration because he sees the current emporer as weak and unable to fulfill the promise of order. He believes that the replacement will be able to accomplish this…if not, we can always try another….He was approached by a senior officer as someone would be an asset in accomplishing their goals, after much intense discussion, he joined for the reasons above. The Restoration of the New Order proposes to return the Empire to the glory days of Emperor Palpatine and Emperor Valak. To what extent do you agree with its goals? What does the restored Empire look like in your mind? What role do you want to have in it? In his mind, the restored empire will be even better than it was. He believes that it will push out further, wield more influence and be more acceptable to the denizens of the galaxy. His role will be one of continually improved influence and responsibility in the military. Not everyone in the Restoration of the New Order agrees all of the time. Do you have any pet political views or projects not universally shared? E.g. perhaps you want to see the Stormtroopers include aliens, or want to get women back out of the legions. He is surprisingly open to this, human commanders with alien races that can pull their weight, if not excel are acceptable to him. The same with women…he likes having them around The Little Things (Two Advancement Points) Name something you do for fun, or as a hobby. Extreme sports – He is always seeking a new thrill, as the rush of combat is a powerful drug, he is always seeking a substitute for the adrenaline high. Name something that irritates the hell out of you. Its not illegal, its not immoral, it just makes you grind your teeth. Kiss ups – He does not, nor does he tolerate this from his subordinates. Category:Imperial Characters Category:Military personnel